Misunderstandings
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Caitlin begins spending time after work with a strange man, which gives String some very bad, and very wrong, ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_Misunderstandings_

 **A/N:** The idea for this little story actually came from a question I posed to the Facebook group FanFiction Fanatics, and some of the comments I received. Hope you enjoy it!

"String? I-I hate to tell you this, but I won't be coming home with you tonight," Caitlin Hawke told her husband, as they shut Santini Air down.

"Why not? You have a hot date or something?" Her husband asked teasingly.

"Um, as a matter of fact, I do, String." Caitlin sighed as she noticed a car pull up. "I promise, I won't be too late."

"Okay." Hawke watched as his wife walked over to the waiting car, and was surprised to see a man step out of the driver's side, smile at his wife, and open the passenger side door for her. Then he walked back to the driver's side, climbed in, and drove off just as Dom walked up to Hawke.

"Who picked Caitlin up?" Dom demanded.

"I don't have a clue, Dom, but she told me she wasn't comin' home tonight. I guess we better go," Hawke answered his surrogate father as they climbed into a chopper.

"Just like old times, eh?" Dom asked.

"Yeah."

"String, don't get too upset at Caitlin," Dom said, recognizing the tone of Hawke's voice. "Maybe an old college friend of Caitlin's is back in town."

"An old college boyfriend, you mean. I saw a guy get out of the car and open Cait's door, then he quickly got back in the car and drove away."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, kid. You know what worryin too much'll get you, right?"

"A lifetime fulla bills!" Hawk said, grinning over at Dom. At the same time, he couldn't stop wondering who the guy was that had driven away with his wife. _Well, if he comes around again, I'll just have to tell him to stay the hell away from my wife, Hawke thought._

"Thanks for not hanging around too long, Jason," Caitlin said as her companion pulled a chair out for her at the restaurant. "I have a funny feeling that String's not real crazy about this."

"What, exactly, did you tell him?" Jason Stewart asked her.

"Just that I wasn't gonna be coming with him, and that I had a date tonight. Which, I'm sure, will give him all the wrong ideas."

"Well, I wouldn't blame him for that, even though I don't have any untoward intentions," Jason replied. "I mean, I'd probably feel the same way, if my wife—or future wife, in my case—got picked up by some random guy. But, Caitlin, you know why I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah. You want to propose to Erin, but you wanted advice on how to do it. And, who knows Erin better than her kid sister, right?"

"Right," Jason replied, "especially since I want to surprise her. Now, I remember what you told me, and I want to promise you—I will never hurt your sister the way her last husband did. And, I told Maggie the same thing the first time I met her. And, before you ask, yes, she did thank me for not calling her 'Mrs. O'Shannessy', just like you wrote me she would."

"Yeah, Mom likes to remind people that she's gone by 'Maggie' ever since Daddy died," Caitlin agreed. "And, thanks. I get the feeling you're nothing like Erin's first husband, Jason, but I'll tell ya this right now-if you ever hurt my sister, so help me God, I'll beat your brains in myself!"

"And you know karate, and give free samples," Jason replied, smiling as he recalled something Maggie had told him.

"Right. And, Erin told String she'd beat his brains in, if he ever hurt me, the night he proposed. Now, as far as proposing to my sister, I don't think you need to do something really romantic. Take her and Mom out somewhere back home, and propose there, or maybe fly your family in, if they're close by. But, Mom and Erin were both there when String proposed to me, if that helps any." _Something tells me Erin might want to beat my brains in, for hurting String like this,_ Caitlin thought sadly. _And the worst part is, I'd deserve it._

"I'll remember that, Caitlin," Jason said, smiling at her.

 **The Cabin**

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Saoirse Marie Hawke demanded as they finished the dinner dishes.

"Good question, sweetie," Hawke replied. "Somebody met her at the hangar and they went out somewhere. That's all I know."

"I sure hope she comes back soon."

"So do I, sweetheart," Hawke said grimly.

"Thanks, Cait," Jason said as he dropped her back at the hangar. "See you tomorrow?"

"Okay, but after that, we better be careful. I'm worried sick about what String's gonna do when I get home, and if I'm gone too much, he and Dom will both be mad."

"I understand, Caitlin. I don't think we'll need to spend too much more time together, though. You gave me some great ideas tonight. And I'll explain everything to String. I promise."

"Okay. Good night, Jason!"

" 'Night, Caitlin," Jason said, before he got into his car and drove away.

As Caitlin prepped a helicopter to fly back to the cabin, she tried to figure out what she was going to tell her husband. _I can't tell him the whole truth,_ she thought. _At least, not yet. Soon, though. Hopefully real soon_. She sighed as the cabin came into view. _Well, here goes,_ she thought, shutting down the engine after she landed on the dock. Caitlin nervously unstrapped and climbed out of the chopper, walking back up to the door of the cabin.

"Mommy!" Saoirse nearly knocked Caitlin off her feet as she ran to greet her mother. "Why didn't you come with Daddy?"

"An old classmate of mine met me," Caitlin lied. "He was the one who got me through college biology, and he wanted to see how I was doing."

"Really, Caitlin?" Hawke demanded as he came to the door.

"Yeah, String, and I'm sorry for bein' so danged mysterious today. I mean, well, you know what I mean, I hope." _If he figures out I'm lying, String will never forgive me,_ she thought anxiously.

"So, you couldn't introduce me to your old friend? Are you that ashamed to be married to me?" Hawke demanded.

 _I was afraid of this,_ Caitlin thought. "God, no, String! I could never be ashamed of being your wife! I promise you, I'll introduce you two as soon as I can."

"Okay." Hawked wondered if Caitlin meant what she had just told him, considering how excited she'd looked when she told her husband about her plans, earlier that day. He resolved to forget about it, though, even as a nagging doubt formed in the back of his mind. _Was he just an old friend?_ A voice in Hawke's head asked. _I sure as hell hope so_.

 _I know that look,_ Caitlin thought anxiously, later that evening as they got ready for bed. _Hawke's angry, just like I was afraid he'd be, even though there's no reason for him to be. I just hope he can forgive me…someday,_ she thought as she closed her eyes to try to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Misunderstandings, Chap. 2_

 **Santini Air, the next morning**

"Little brother, what the hell did you do?" Saint John Hawke demanded.

"What do you mean, Sinj?" String replied.

"Caitlin's been walkin' around here looking like her world is falling apart all day long, not to mention she bit Dom's head off a little while ago. She didn't even answer me when I said hello when you two got here. So, talk to me, little brother. What the hell did you do this time, that's got Caitlin so upset?"

"You oughta start by asking _her_ who the guy was who took her out last night," String shot back, the anger obvious in his voice. "She told me he was some old college classmate, but did you know she didn't even introduce me to him? She just jumped in his car, and left here."

"String, that is _not funny,"_ Saint John replied.

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking, Saint John?" The hurt in String's voice stung at Saint John.

"No, you don't, and I'm sorry if I upset you. It's just that you two have been so happy recently, and now to see it falling apart like this...it worries me, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know, Sinj, and I'm worried too." String sighed as he looked toward the office, where Caitlin was working on some paperwork.

 _Dammit!_ Caitlin thought angrily as she crumpled up the letter she'd received. _I can't believe that jerk would do this to Erin! And I thought he was better than the last asshole! Well, I sure as heck don't want to introduce him to String now, because String would want to tear him limb from limb…and, as Erin's kid sister, I get first crack at him!_ She picked the letter up off the floor and fed it into the shredder, so Dom, Saint John, and especially String wouldn't find out what had happened. Finally, she composed herself and unlocked the door, just as String came up to her.

"You okay, Caitlin?" String asked his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine, String. Just got busy in there. How I'm supposed to keep track of anything in that disaster area, I'll never know."

"Well, we can talk about it tonight, at home."

"String, I-I'm sorry, but I'm meeting my friend again."

"Well, what do I tell our daughter, Caitlin? You know how upset she was last night when I came home, alone."

"I know, String, and I'll make it up to both of you…somehow." _At least, I hope I can,_ Caitlin thought anxiously.

"Well, at least introduce me to the guy," Hawke said, his anger obvious in his voice, even as Saint John walked up behind him.

"String, I-I'm sorry. I can't."

"Oh-kay, String," Saint John said as Caitlin walked away, "I think I'm beginning to get the picture, here. Who in the heck is Caitlin seeing that she doesn't want you to know about, little brother?"

"That, Sinj, is the $64 million question that I wish like hell I had an answer for," String replied, "but I don't wanna talk about it, at least not here. You feel like flyin' today?"

"If you're thinkin' what I hope you are, you better believe it."

"Hey, Dom!"

"Yeah?" Dom asked.

"Do me a favor. Tell my wife that Sinj and I are goin' flying, but we won't be too late."

"You're takin' a ride in our baby without me? I guess I understand," Dom said. "And, don't worry, String. I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks, Dom," String said. He and Saint John climbed into a jeep and sped away from the hangar, just as Caitlin walked up.

"Where'd String go?" She demanded.

"He and Sinj are takin' the Lady up for a little spin, and I get the feelin' you're gonna be the main topic of conversation, sweetheart." Dom's face suddenly turned angry as a car pulled up. "Looks like your date's here," Dom said, turning his back on her.

 _Great,_ Caitlin thought, _now Dom's mad at me, too. And by the time they've finished talking, Saint John'll probably hate me, just like String does. But,_ she thought, refocusing her anger, _I've got more important things to worry about!_ Caitlin calmly opened the passenger-side door of the car and climbed in.

"Hello, Jason," she said coldly.

"So, you know?" Jason asked as he drove away. "How did you find out?"

"Erin's letter. It came to the hangar today. Does Mom know you knocked my sister up, and that's why you want to get married, even though you've only known each other for four months?"

Jason sighed. "No, Caitlin, your mother doesn't know Erin's pregnant, at least, not unless Erin said something. I guess I understand why you don't want your husband to know about me, though."

"I was actually gonna introduce you to String tonight, but then I read Erin's letter, and decided against it, 'cause if I know String, he'd want to tear your head off for getting Erin pregnant like this, but I decided that since she's my sister, _I_ should get first crack!"

"I understand, Caitlin, but there are some things I need you to know."

 **Airwolf**

"Little brother, you can't seriously think Caitlin's cheating on you with this guy?" Saint John demanded as they flew.

"I dunno what to think, Sinj. I mean, she goes out with a guy, doesn't even bother to introduce him to _me_ , her _husband…_ what the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Oh, and I suppose Caitlin knows all of your old girlfriends, little brother? I mean, I know she knows about Kelly and Gabrielle, but what about Cathy? Or Mindy? Or Melissa?"

"Well, Cathy became a nun, and Mindy and Melissa are both married, and living in Europe, so I don't think any of them are gonna be coming around looking for me any time soon." String grinned at Saint John under his flight helmet, and was relieved when his older brother grinned back at him.

"I know, String."

"Let me guess. Michael?"

"Yup. Told me about all of them, so I knew what they were up to. But, String, don't read too much into this, until you've got a few facts. Promise me that, little brother."

String looked over at Saint John in the co-pilot's seat, and when they locked eyes, String said, "I promise, Sinj."

"Okay, Jason," Caitlin said angrily after the waiter brought their dinners, "what, exactly, do you think I need to know, here? You got Erin pregnant, and now you're getting married, probably so Mom doesn't kill you. What, exactly, am I missing?"

Jason looked Caitlin straight in the eyes and said, "The baby's not mine, Caitlin."

"WHAT?" Caitlin demanded.

"You heard me. The baby's father was my best friend, a guy named Harry Retford. He and Erin hooked up one night a few months before I met her, and I guess things got out of hand. Anyway, before he died last month, he asked me if I would accept the baby as mine, which I will." Jason pulled another letter from his coat pocket. "This should explain everything."

Caitlin took the envelope and opened it, surprised when she unfolded the letter that it was dated about a month after Erin met Jason. Caitlin's eyes grew wide when she came to one particular paragraph.

 _"Jason, even though we've only known each other a few weeks, I really think we have something special. But, there's something I need you to know about me—I'm three months pregnant. I hooked up with a guy one night at a bar, and after drinking way too much, we slept together, and now, I'm pregnant. I-I don't want Cait, or especially Mom, to know about this until I figure out what I'm gonna do, but I'm letting you know so you can decide what you want to do, about us. I love you, Jason Stewart, but I just have this feelin' that you won't feel the same way about me, hearing this."_

 _Oh, boy, I did it again,_ Caitlin thought sadly, remembering something her father had taught her—" _never assume anything, 'cause it just makes an ass out of you, and me." And, boy, do I feel like an ass right now._

"But, you _do_ still feel that way, right, Jason? I mean, you still want to marry Erin, even though you know that she's part of a package deal?"

"Of course I do, Cait. I'm not gonna let one stupid decision Erin made before she even knew I existed change how I feel about her. You understand, I hope?"

 _You better believe I understand. Probably more than you know,_ Caitlin thought. "Yeah, I do understand, now. I-I guess I owe you an apology, Jason. I was kinda rude when I met you tonight, but I'd just read that letter from Erin where she told me she was pregnant, and jumped to the totally wrong conclusion. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your friend?"

"Killed in a car accident a few weeks after Erin and I met," Jason said. "The guy who hit Harry was drunk, and driving way too fast. The doctors did what they could, but I guess it was just Harry's time. He hung on just long enough at the hospital to tell me about Erin, and ask me to raise the baby as mine, which is exactly what I'm going to do. And, apology accepted, Caitlin. You didn't know the whole story when you got your letter from Erin, and if I'd been in your position, I probably would've been upset, too."

"But if you and Erin were already getting serious, why couldn't she tell you about the baby face-to-face?"

"I asked Erin the same thing, and she told me she just felt like she couldn't tell me to my face—that it'd be easier if she did it this way."

 _I shoulda thought of that,_ Caitlin thought as she remembered how hard it had been to tell Hawke about her one night with Ken Sawyer, all those years ago. "That makes sense," she said aloud. "Heck, I probably woulda done the same thing in her shoes." _Heck, I wish I'd done that after I slept with that bastard Sawyer,_ she thought later that evening as Jason took her back to the hangar and she flew home.

"It's about time," Hawke grumbled as Caitlin walked in the door. "Have a nice time with your friend?"

"Not really, String, and I don't feel like talking about it. At least, not tonight." _Hopefully, not ever,_ she thought anxiously.

"Whatever you say, Caitlin." The tone of Hawke's voice made the air in the cabin feel at least five degrees colder, even though there was a blazing fire in the fireplace.

"I'm goin' to bed," String said harshly, and headed up the stairs, to the sleeping loft. Caitlin followed, but was surprised when String abruptly turned into the guest room, and slammed the door behind him. Caitlin reached for the knob to open the door, but when she heard the lock turn, she sighed and went to their bedroom, alone. _Now you've done it, Caity girl,_ she thought as she lay there in the darkness. _How in the hell am I gonna get outta this mess?_ The tears she'd been fighting finally spilled out of her eyes, and she began to cry, finally falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Misunderstandings, Chap. 3_

"Good morning, String."

"Caitlin? Are you all right? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"I-I didn't, really. You know I have a hard time sleeping when you're not lying next to me, String. Why did you sleep in the guest room last night?"

"Why did you go out with some random guy the last two nights, instead of coming home with your husband?" Hawke shot back.

"String, I promise I'll explain everything to you real soon. I learned a few things about my friend yesterday, and I needed to talk to him about them. Will-will you be sleeping in there again tonight?"

"Are you meeting your friend again? And if you are, do you plan on introducing me to him?"

Caitlin sighed. "No, to both questions. I'm not meeting my friend again tonight, but I-I don't want to introduce you to him. I'm sorry."

"You know, Caitlin, I'm really getting sick of this whole thing. It makes me wonder if you really love me as much as I thought you did." Hawke tensed, half expecting Caitlin to slap him across the face, but he was surprised when she didn't.

"I deserve that, String, and I'm sorry. Well, we better get to the hangar before Dom calls Michael to send a search and rescue team up here." Hawke nodded and they walked to the chopper together, heading into the air a short time later.

When they landed at the hangar, Caitlin's blood froze when she saw Jason standing there waiting for her. _God in Heaven, no!_ Caitlin thought when she saw her husband's expression.

"String, don't!" She shouted, as Hawke hurriedly unstrapped and climbed out of the chopper. Caitlin unstrapped and followed him out, just in time to hear Hawke shout, "Stay the hell away from _my wife,_ you sonuvabitch!", and then deliver a right cross to the other man's jaw.

"Hawke, you've got this all wrong!" Caitlin screamed, bending down to check on the other man. "Are you okay, Jason?"

Jason gingerly tested his jaw. "Nothing feels broken, Caitlin, so yeah, I'm okay. Mister Hawke, I suppose I deserved that, but like Caitlin said, you've got this totally wrong."

"Who the hell are you, and why are you so damned interested in my wife?" Hawke demanded.

"The name's Jason Stewart. And, the reason I've been talking to Caitlin the last couple of days is to get ideas about how to propose to _her sister,_ Erin"

"What?"

"I know all about that super-hearing of yours, Mr. Hawke, so I know you heard me. But, the only reason I've been spending so much time with your wife is because I wanted to get some ideas on how best to propose to her sister."

 _Oh, brother,_ Hawke thought. He suddenly flashed back to a cartoon he'd seen when he was a child, where Daffy Duck grew the head of a jackass after learning he'd given away one million dollars to Bugs Bunny. _I'll probably start braying if I open my mouth, so I think I'll just keep quiet,_ he thought.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," Caitlin said, even as she breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't a bruise on his chin, "and, my husband's reaction is exactly why I didn't want to introduce you to him. I-I just knew he had all the wrong ideas about why we'd been seeing each other."

"What the heck is going on out here?" Dom demanded, having run out of the office just in time to see String deck Jason.

"Dom, this is Jason Stewart—hopefully, my soon-to-be brother-in-law."

"Wait, what? You mean this guy…?"

"Has been asking me for ideas about the best way to propose to Erin," Caitlin finished Dom's sentence for him. "I don't know why he was here this morning, since I wasn't planning to see Jason tonight, but String saw him, and punched him in the face."

"I can't say as I completely blame him, Cait, especially as secretive as you've been about the guy. But, String, don't you remember what I always taught you, and Saint John?"

"Yeah, Dom, I remember. 'Never assume anything, 'cause it just makes an 'ass' out of 'you,' and 'me.' And that's why I didn't say anything right at first, Jason, because of how big of an ass I feel like."

"Mr. Hawke, if it makes you feel any better, I'd probably do the same thing if I'd seen Erin going out with a strange guy the way I've been going out with Caitlin. But, I give you my word, nothing happened. We talked a little, mostly about how I should propose to Erin, but we also talked a lot about you. If I might make a suggestion, Mr. Hawke, never take a good woman like Caitlin for granted, or else someday, some other man might come along and appreciate what you didn't."

"I'll remember that, Jason, and thank you."

"Anyway, Caitlin, the reason I came by this morning was to tell you that I'm headed back to Texas, in a couple of hours, and I'll be proposing to Erin tonight. I just wanted to say thank you for all your great advice, and I just hope everything works out."

"Jason, I'm sure everything will be fine. Good luck, and good-bye," Caitlin said, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Caitlin," and quickly walked away.

"I, ah, I owe you an apology, too, Cait," Dom said, even as String walked back into the hangar. "String wasn't the only one who made an ass out of himself."

"It's okay, Dom, and I understand how bad it looked," Caitlin said, glancing in the direction her husband had gone.

Once Hawke had gotten into the office, he quickly dialed Michael's office, asking if Michael knew any good therapists.

"Dr. Craig Rypman," Michael said after giving Hawke the number. "Is something wrong?"

"I just had a little explosion today, Michael, and I think I need to talk to somebody about it."

"All right, Hawke. Keep me informed, will you?"

"Always, Michael." Hawke quickly disconnected the call and then called Dr. Rypman's office, and was informed that Dr. Rypman could see him in about an hour. Hawke copied down the address, and directions, then hung up the phone and walked out of the office.

"String? You okay?" Caitlin asked worriedly, suddenly feeling hurt when he turned to Dom.

"Dom, I have to leave…I, ah, have an appointment with a therapist Michael recommended, because I need to talk to somebody about everything that's been going on."

"I understand, kid. Go." Hawke smiled at Dom, then quickly walked to his motorcycle, fired it up, and left the hangar.

As Caitlin watched Hawke leave, she felt a tear trickling down her cheek. _I really blew it this time,_ she thought sadly. _I-I just hope String can forgive me, someday._

 **A/N:** "Dr. Craig Rypman" is in reference to a psychologist I saw several years ago, in regard to my own anger management issues. The cartoon referenced was called _The Million Hare,_ one of my favorite cartoons.


	4. Chapter 4

_Misunderstandings, Chap. 4_

 **A/N: I reference my earlier story** _ **Caitlin's Secrets**_ **in this chapter.**

"Hello, Mr. Hawke," Dr. Rypman said as he ushered Hawke into his office. "Please, have a seat." Hawke nodded and sat down in the chair across from Dr. Rypman. "Now, suppose you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Well, Doctor, my wife Caitlin started going out after work with a strange guy, and what made it even worse was that she wouldn't tell me who the guy was, or why she was seeing him. And, I started to get all the wrong ideas—that she was cheating on me with this guy."

"Did you ever meet the guy?"

Hawke sighed. "Yeah. This morning. He was at the hangar when Caitlin and I got there, and I guess I just lost it. I climbed out of the helicopter, walked up to the guy, and told him to stay the hell away from my wife. Then I punched him in the face."

"Sounds like nothing any red-blooded male wouldn't do under similar circumstances, Hawke. If it'd been me, and some strange guy was taking my wife out, and she wasn't telling me why, I probably would've killed the guy. So, who was this mystery man?"

"His name is Jason Stewart, and he'd been talking to Caitlin to get some ideas about how to propose to her older sister, Erin. I just got the wrong idea. Total misunderstanding on my part."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Hawke sighed again. "Yeah. Before I shipped out for 'Nam, I was dating this girl named Kelly. I actually thought we'd get married someday. But about six months before she died, she started acting really strange. She was breaking dates and avoiding me whenever I tried to talk to her about it. Finally, I gave her a choice—tell me what was going on, or I was going to break up with her. Kelly finally confessed that because she knew I'd be leaving soon, and that I might not come back, she'd been seeing another guy, and that she slept with him. I thought about breaking up with her anyway, but I realized she was being honest with me, and she already knew I'd slept with another girl before we met, so why would I break up with her, when she didn't break up with me, after finding out what I did?"

"I think I understand, Hawke. So, did anything sexual happen between your wife and Jason?"

"No, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it. I mean, any guy in that situation probably would have at least had the thought in his head, and I admit, I had it in my head. I just felt like the whole thing with Kelly was happening all over again, y'know?"

"Yes, Hawke, I do know. But, does Caitlin know about what happened with you and Kelly?"

"No, she doesn't. I mean, she knows we dated before I left, and she knows Kelly died, but I never told Caitlin about this particular incident. I suppose I should, but I'm wondering why she wouldn't tell me the real reason she was seeing Jason."

"Would you feel better talking to Caitlin about this here? In the office?"

"Y'know something? Yeah, I would."

"Okay. I'll make an appointment for the same time tomorrow, and I'll expect to see you both then. All right?"

"Okay, doctor, and thank you. By the way, from now on, please, call me String."

"All right, String." Dr. Rypman stood and offered his hand to Hawke, who shook it gratefully.

"Thank you again, Doctor. See you tomorrow." Hawke smiled and took the reminder card Dr. Rypman offered him, then left the office, arriving back at the hangar a short time later.

"Caitlin? What are you doing out here?" Hawke was surprised when he pulled up to find his wife standing outside the hangar.

"Waiting for you, String. Did your session with the therapist go all right?"

"Actually, yeah, it did, but there are some things I need to tell you, Caitlin. Would you come to Dr. Rypman's office with me, tomorrow?"

"Sure, String. I think that's a great idea." She smiled warmly at her husband, the first time Hawke could remember a smile like that from his wife since this whole fiasco had begun.

"Thanks, Caitlin."

 **Dr. Rypman's Office, the next day**

"Well, Mrs. Hawke, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you," Dr. Rypman said as she and String sat down. "First off, I have a question: I don't mean to be blunt, but are you two having normal, regular sex?"

Caitlin sighed. "No, Doctor. String's been sleeping in a separate bedroom ever since this whole mess began, and I've gotta admit, I-I miss having him next to me."

"String, why are you sleeping in separate bedrooms?"

"I guess I felt like there was no reason to sleep in the same bed, knowing that Caitlin was keeping a secret from me. Especially with what I told you about yesterday, Doctor."

Hawke sighed and turned to his wife. "Cait, you remember me telling you about Kelly, right?"

"Yes, String, but why is that important now?"

Hawke sighed again, then continued, "Because, about six months before the accident, Kelly started acting really strange, breaking dates, and making excuses whenever I asked her what was going on, a lot like you'd been doing about Jason. Finally, I got Kelly to admit that she'd been sleeping with somebody else, since she knew I was going to be shipping out, and might not come home.

"And when you started avoiding my questions about Jason, it was like Kelly and I were having those same arguments all over again. And, I overreacted, like you know I have a tendency to do. I hate to admit this, Caitlin, but I'd been wondering if you had slept with Jason, or if you were going to."

 _God in heaven! It makes sense now!_ Caitlin thought. Aloud, she said, "String, even though that's probably the most shocking thing I've ever heard you say, I guess I can understand why you were thinkin' that about me. And I don't blame you for wondering if Jason and I slept together, because I probably would've done the same thing if I'd been seein' you going out with another woman. Now, I think it's my turn to tell you something you've been tryin' to get me to tell you since that first night—why I wouldn't introduce you to Jason. The simple truth is that after the first night we went out, I was afraid you'd do something like you did yesterday morning."

"Well, I'm certainly glad I didn't disappoint you, Cait." Hawke deadpanned, forcing a grin at his wife.

"There's more. String. That second night, the night I planned to introduce you to Jason and explain what was going on, earlier in that day, I'd gotten a letter from Erin, and she told me she was pregnant. And I stupidly assumed that Jason was the baby's father, and that's what I meant when I said I'd learned some things about my friend, and didn't feel like I could introduce you to him. I just had this awful vision of you hauling off and decking him before I could explain that he wasn't Erin's baby's father."

"I understand, Caitlin. If you had introduced me to him, and then told me that Erin was pregnant, I probably would have done even worse than just punching him in the face. But, if Jason wasn't the father, then who is?"

"Jason's best friend, Harry Retford. Jason told me all about it, after I told him about getting a letter from Erin where she told me she was pregnant. Erin and Harry met one night before she met Jason, and after Erin drank way too much, they slept together, and now, she's pregnant. Harry was killed by a drunk driver after Erin and Jason met, but just before he died, Jason promised Harry that he'd accept Harry's baby, and raise it as his own. But, that's why I couldn't introduce you to him the second time we went out, even though I wanted to."

"That makes sense, Caitlin," Hawke said as he gave his wife's hand a warm, loving squeeze. Her smile just then could have lit up the entire office, and Dr. Rypman immediately noticed.

"Well, I think things are getting back on the right track, here. I get the feeling that you two are still very much in love with each other, even though this happened. Am I correct?"

"Well, I can't speak for Caitlin—I know better—but as for myself, I know I'm still very much in love with her. Even though I didn't't _like_ her very much while this was going on, I never stopped loving Cait, and I never will."

"For once, String could have spoken for me, because I feel the exact same way about him. I've never stopped being completely in love with String, even though I didn't like him very much when this whole thing happened, the same way he didn't like me. But now, I know why he felt the way he did, and I still love him. I could never stop loving my husband, no matter what."

"Yeah. No matter what," Hawke said, smiling at his wife again.

"Well, I think we've covered a lot of good ground, but I would like to see you again in about a week, just to see how things are going. Would that be all right?"

Caitlin and Hawke looked at each other, smiled, and said, in unison, "Absolutely."

Once they'd made their follow-up appointment, String and Caitlin walked hand-in-hand back to the Jeep, but before they got in, Caitlin threw her arms around Hawke's neck and kissed him, and her heart took flight when Hawke immediately wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss with equal passion, pausing only when he felt himself getting light-headed.

"String, do you have any idea how badly I've needed that?" Caitlin gasped as soon as she felt like she could construct a complete sentence.

"Probably at least as badly as I did, Caitlin," Hawke said, smiling as he opened the passenger-side door of the jeep for his wife.

"We really have to communicate better, String," Caitlin told him as soon as he climbed into the jeep and started back to the hangar. "I wish you'd told me about what happened with you and Kelly, because it might have helped me understand the situation a little better."

"I understand, Caitlin, and I do understand why you felt like you couldn't tell me about Jason, especially after finding out what was going on with Erin. It almost sounds like what happened before I asked you to marry me, y'know?"

"Yeah, when I let that rat bastard con me into sleeping with him, and then found out I was pregnant. But, you did just like Jason, and decided to raise my baby as our baby, and I will never forget it, String."

"Well," Dom said when String and Cait pulled up to the hangar and got out of the jeep, immediately grabbing each other's hands, "it looks like your visit with the shrink did a world of good."

"I think so, Dom," Hawke said.

"So do I," Caitlin answered, smiling up at her husband.

"We do have another appointment, next week, but I think that'll be the last one," Hawke said. "I'm just lucky Caitlin doesn't hold a grudge against me, for what happened."

"Just like I'm lucky String doesn't hold a grudge against me for everything," Caitlin said, smiling up at Hawke.

Later that evening, after they had returned home, and explained the situation to Saoirse as best they could, Caitlin stopped before they went up to the sleeping loft. "String, I certainly hope you weren't planning on sleeping in the guest room again tonight, because I need my husband, _desperately."_

"My question is, do you _want_ me, as badly as you _need_ me?" Hawke answered her.

Caitlin tugged on Hawke's arm, saying, "Come here, String, and let me show you." Smiling, Hawke followed his wife back into their bedroom, where she wasted little time showing him just how badly she not only needed him, but wanted him there, by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

_Misunderstandings, Chap. 5_

 **The Cabin**

"Caitlin, don't take this the wrong way, but how were you able to forgive me so quickly for making such an ass out of myself the other day?" Hawke asked his wife as they lay in each other's arms in their bed.

"Probably the same way you were able to forgive _me_ so quickly for causing that whole mess in the first place. Besides, remember what Dom said when we got married?"

"Yeah. 'Never go to bed angry. Resolve your problems before they start…' Well, I didn't do so well at not going to bed angry, or resolving this problem before it started, so once again, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, again. After all, what's that old saying about not criticizing the splinter in your husband's eye, when you've got a two-by-four sticking out of your own? Or, somethin' like that."

"Yeah, somethin' like that. By the way, Dom said we could have the next few days off, to try and get things back on track, if you want."

"Hmmm…I think that's a great idea, String." Caitlin sighed happily.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy love each other again!" Saoirse screamed as she scampered into her parents' bedroom.

"Good morning, sweetheart," String said as their daughter jumped up onto their bed. "Yes, your Mommy and I love each other again. Actually, we never stopped loving each other. And, we never will."

"But, why was Daddy coming home without you, Mommy?"

"Well, sweetheart, I promise your daddy and I will explain it all to you when you're a little older. But, right now, you just need to know that your daddy and I will always love you, and we'll always love each other. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Saoirse shouted, grinning as she slid off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Nicely played, Caitlin," Hawke said as he pulled his wife closer in his arms. "Now, where were we, before we were interrupted?"

"Right about… _here_ ," Caitlin said, grinning impishly at her husband before climbing back on top of him.

About an hour later, Hawke went downstairs to start a late breakfast, and he was not surprised when Saoirse came bounding down the stairs. "I'm starving, Daddy! It's about time!"

"You're right, it is," Hawke agreed. He smiled at his daughter, then turned and smiled when he heard Caitlin coming down the stairs.

"Daddy, promise me you and Mommy won't fight ever again. I didn't like seeing you fight before."

"Saoirse, I can't promise you that Mommy and I won't ever fight again. Sometimes, adults fight, even when they love each other the way your mommy and I do. But, we can both promise you that we're gonna work really hard to keep from fighting, especially around you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess that's okay. I just didn't like seein' you and Mommy fighting."

"Well, sweetheart, I'll tell you a little secret—I didn't like fighting with your mommy, either. That's why I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."

"I hated that I was fighting with your daddy, and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure we don't fight anymore, Saoirse." Caitlin grinned at String, then set her fork down, leaned across the table, and kissed him.

"Ew, gross! Kissing!" Saoirse said, but she giggled when she said it, especially when Caitlin broke away from String, picked their daughter up, and proceeded to cover her face in kisses.

"What about when Daddy or I kiss you like that?"

"Mommy and Daddy kisses don't count," Saoirse said, grinning impishly at Caitlin, then at String,

 **Santini Air, Three Days Later**

"Hey, guys!" Saint John said after String landed the helicopter and he and Caitlin climbed out. Saint John smiled when Caitlin reached for String's hand, and he took it, smiling broadly at her.

"It looks like the time off did you a world of good," Saint John said, just as Dom came out of the office, grinning when he saw String and Caitlin holding hands.

"I'm sure happy to see that, after the last few days!" Dom said, grinning broadly at them. "Does this mean you two are getting along again?"

"Does _this_ answer your question?" Hawke asked, just before he pulled Caitlin close to him and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Dom said when they had separated.

"Sorry about that," Caitlin said, blushing.

"Ah, heck, Cait, I'd rather see you two doin' that than what I saw the last few days. I'm just glad things are better between you two."

"So are we, Dom," Hawke said, just as the phone in the office began ringing.

"I sure hope that's not Michael," Hawke said as he and Caitlin walked toward the office, just in time to hear Dom saying, "Yeah, they're both right here. Cait, it's your sister. And, String, grab the other phone—she said she wants to talk to both of you."

"I was afraid of this," Caitlin said as she and Hawke picked up the phones. "Hi, Erin. I-I guess Jason's back?"

 _"He's back, all right, and we're engaged to be married, but that's not why I'm callin'. Sis, I know what you were doing, and why you felt like you had to do it, but I sure as heck hope you know what a dumb thing that was to do, puttin' the wrong ideas in String's head like that, and not tellin' him who Jason was, and why he was takin' you out, right from the start!"_

"Believe me, Erin, I wish like heck I could do things over again. I know how bad I hurt String—we spent the last three days at home talkin' about it, and I know, now, how wrong I was. But, remember, Jason came out _here_ , to talk to _me. I_ sure as heck wasn't looking for him!"

 _"Well, I'm glad to hear it, 'cause I was thinkin' I might have to come out there and give_ _ **you**_ _the same kinda whuppin' I told String I'd give him, if he ever hurt you! I know all about Jason comin' out there to get ideas from you about proposing to me, sis, but that sure as heck doesn't make what you did right! And, String, don't think you're totally off the hook with me! I was thinkin' I'd have to put a hurting on you, too, for everything you did, even though you just did it 'cause you were mad at Caitlin!"_

"I understand, Erin, but like Caitlin said, we spent the last three days at home talkin' things out, and we both learned a lot about each other, and why we did the things we did. Do me a favor, okay? Please, tell Jason again how sorry I am about decking him."

 _"Actually, you just told me, Hawke, and like I said before, it's okay,"_ Jason said. _"I know if I'd been in your shoes, I probably would've reacted the same way you did. I don't even have a bruise from where you hit me, so no hard feelings on my part, okay?"_

"Okay, Jason, and thank you. And there's no hard feelings on my part, either. Glad I didn't do any permanent damage."

 _"So am I, String,"_ Erin said. " _Well, we'll let you guys know when we're planning on getting married, and we'll be expecting you both to come for the wedding, unless your plane winds up hijacked again!"_ Erin said, and even though the humor in her voice was obvious, Caitlin sensed the seriousness of her older sister's statement.

"Okay, Erin. And String and I will both be there, we promise," Caitlin said. "Give Jason and Mom our love, and we'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye, Erin, and Jason," Caitlin and String said together as Erin hung up.

"Everything okay?" Dom asked as Caitlin and String came out of the office.

"Yeah, Dom, everything's fine. Erin was a little ticked at both of us for everything that happened, but we all talked it out, and things are good."

"Well, that's a relief," Dom said, laying a hand on String's shoulder.

 **Dr. Rypman's Office, Two Days Later**

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Hawke, things appear to be back on the right track," Dr. Rypman said as String and Caitlin walked in his office, holding hands.

"Yes, Doctor," Caitlin said, beaming. "We had a few days at home to talk about everything, as well as getting our sex life back on track, and we both realize how badly we messed up this whole situation."

"That's good to hear, Mrs. Hawke. I was going to ask you if things had changed in that regard. String, I'm guessing you're back in your own bedroom, next to your wife?"

"Yeah, I am," Hawke said. "And it feels good to be back where I belong, especially knowing that Caitlin _wants_ me there, as badly as we both need each other there."

"That's very good to hear. I don't think you need to see me anymore, but, please, remember that I'm only a phone call away if another problem comes along. Even though I'm not a marriage counselor by trade, I've seen too many cases like this that ended badly, so it's a relief to see this one end positively, especially when you two both obviously love each other so much. I would have hated to see you two not make it."

"So would we, Dr. Rypman. I guess we both forgot something that Dom—Dominic Santini, the man who raised my brother Saint John and me after our parents died—taught my brother Saint John and me, and then said to Caitlin and me both more than once after we got together: 'Never assume anything, because it just makes an ass out of you, and me.' And, I sure felt like an ass after I found out who Jason was, and why he'd been seeing Caitlin."

"Sounds like you learned a good lesson, String," Dr. Rypman said, grinning.

"Yeah, I did. And, thanks for listening to me the other day, Doc. I just felt really bad after I found out who Jason was, and I really regretted hitting him."

"Hopefully you'll tell him that, soon."

"String did tell him that, a couple of days ago," Caitlin interrupted. "My sister, Erin, called me at the hangar to chew my butt out for treating String the way I had been, and to chew String's butt for the way he treated me. String didn't know Jason was listening on a separate phone, until he told Erin to tell Jason that he apologized again for what happened. Jason suddenly spoke up and said that String just did apologize, and that he accepted. And, I think I've learned something, too. From now on, no more keeping secrets from String, 'cause it was my keeping Jason a secret that caused the whole mess in the first place. Anyway, I think I can guarantee that the only guy I'll ever go out with after work from now on will be my husband."

"Sounds like you've both learned some valuable lessons. Just keep them in mind going forward, and I think everything will be fine." He smiled and stood up, and Hawke and Caitlin stood with him.

"Goodbye, Doctor, and thank you," Hawke said, shaking Dr. Rypman's hand.

"Thanks, Doctor, for everything," Caitlin echoed as she shook Dr. Rypman's hand. They grabbed each other's hands again and left the office, and shortly, they were back at Santini Air.

"And, all's right with the world again," Dom said, grinning as Caitlin and String walked over to him, hand in hand.

"Glad we didn't disappoint you, Dom," String said, grinning.

"I'm just glad everything worked out," Caitlin said, sighing when she felt Hawke let go of her hand and slide his arm around her shoulders, even as her arm went around his waist. "Jason told us he doesn't even have a bruise from where String hit him. That would have been embarrassing, if they'd gotten married with Jason sporting a huge bruise on his face."

"I agree. And, that would have made me feel even worse about what happened. Thank goodness we don't have that to worry about." String said.

"Good. Listen, you two go ahead and take off. Ev, Toni, Sinj and I'll take care of everything else. See you guys later!"

"So long, Dom!" Hawke said, waving as he and Caitlin climbed into their helicopter. A short time later, they were in the air, heading for home.

"You okay, String?"

"Yeah. Just thinking I should've trusted you a little more, Cait. We promised each other 'no matter what' when we got married, and there I was doubting you."

"String, I understand. And I've already told you that I forgive you for everything, so do me a favor? Let it go. It's over and done with, and there's no permanent damage done. You know I don't hold grudges, String, and I'm not holding one against you, especially since I was part of the problem. I mean, you wouldn't have needed to doubt how much I love you in the first place if I'd explained what was going on right from the start. So, please, just let it go. For me, and for Saoirse. Okay?"

"Okay, Caitlin. And, thanks."

"Thank _you,_ String."

"For what?"

"For asking me if I wanted to come to Dr. Rypman's office," Caitlin told him. "I know this probably sounds crazy, but I-I just felt more comfortable explaining everything to you in there. I hope you understand."

"I _do_ understand, Caitlin, and it doesn't sound crazy at all." Hawke smiled at his wife as he set the helicopter down on the dock. Once they were back inside the cabin, and had eaten dinner with their daughter, Caitlin and Hawke headed for the sleeping loft, where they reminded each other how much they loved one another. As they fell asleep, Caitlin thought, _boy, am I glad this is over, and we're still in love. Thank you, God, for helping me fix the mess I made, before it was too late._

Hawke smiled in the darkness as Caitlin snuggled closer to him and sighed happily. _Whatever I did to deserve this wonderful lady, I sure hope I never stop doing it,_ Hawke thought as he gently kissed his wife's head. _God? I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, but I just wanted to say thank you for bringing Caitlin Hawke into my life. And thank you, Caitlin. Thank you for everything,_ Hawke thought. He sighed happily as he felt himself falling asleep, pondering the future.

 **The End**


End file.
